Southern Bells
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is hiding her family's secret. Now she is going to tell/show the Cullen's what and who her family are. That includes telling them they are related by not venom but blood…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Information**

Bella is hiding her family's secret. Now she is going to tell/show the Cullen's what and who her family are. That includes telling them they are related by not venom but blood…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella dashes through the forest to her father's house. Ever since the Volturi left in peace Bella has been wondering if she should tell the Cullen's and the Pack the family secret her family holds dear. Bella had told Edward to go hunting with the family and Jacob and Seth took the triplets to La Push for the day. Bella felt guilty for keeping her families secret when the Cullen's have been so good to her. That was why she was running to her Dad's house to talk to him about telling them.

Bella arrives at Charlie's house and lets herself in knowing her father would have already heard her.

"Hey Bells", Charlie says coming to greet her

"Hey Dad. I need to talk to you", Bella says

"Let's sit down and talk. Glass of blood?" Charlie asks his daughter

"Yes please. Mountain lion please", Bella says taking a sit

Charlie comes back with two glass. One Bella could smell animal blood the other had trace smells of human and animal blood.

"Still drinking blood of criminals?" Bella asks taking her glass

"Yes. I don't like scum", Charlie says taking a sip of his blood

"Your lucky your eyes don't turn red", Bella states

"Lucky when you mix it with animal blood that doesn't happen. As you know. Now you didn't come here to talk about blood why are you here baby girl?" Charlie asks

"I want to tell the Cullen's and the Pack. And maybe Billy about our family. Well I want to take them to the Southern Bells Ranch", Bella explains

"You will have to ask the Patriarchs and Matriarchs of the family. But I don't see a problem with it. But they will be shocked", Charlie says

"Only one way to find out", Bella says pulling out her iPhone and dialling her Grandmother

Bella waits a few seconds before her Grandmother picks up.

"Hello Grandmother", Bella says

"Hello Isabella. You called to ask if it is ok to tell the Cullen's and the Pack about us"

"I did Grandmother", Bella confirms not surprised her Grandmother knew what she was calling about.

Her Grandmother always knew.

"It is fine with all Patriarchs and Matriarchs. The private jet is waiting for all of you in Seattle"

"Thank you all Grandmother we will see you soon. Love you", Bella replies

"I love you too Isabella"

"Bye Grandmother", Bella says hanging up

"Well we are off to the ranch. I better pack", Charlie says finishing his blood

"Can you call the Pack, we'll ask Billy and invite them on a family trip? Imprints are invited too", Bella says drinking the last of her blood

"I will do that. Mama is going to go nuts", Charlie mutters

Bella laughs, "Nana is not that bad. But then again she is strict"

"Just wait to the Cullen's and the Pack meet the whole family", Charlie says

"Now that will be fun. I better go Dad I will meet you in Seattle in 4 hours", Bella replies

"That is exactly the right amount of time", Charlie says going to get things ready

Bella leaves her fathers house and runs home. She senses the family was waiting for her. Rolling her gold eyes she walks calmly into the Cullen House.

"Bella! Where have you been love?" Edward says coming to her and kissing her

"I had a few things to do. Now I want a family meeting. Right this second", Bella says

Alice looks at Bella confused as why she couldn't see the future.

"I can't see a thing", Alice says frustrated

Everyone takes their seats at the table. The triplets were watching from the floor.

"So Bella what do you want to discuss?" Carlisle asks

"Well I am offering you all a holiday. With the Pack and their imprints", Bella states

"How can you afford a trip with all of us?" Jasper asks

"I just can", Bella says with a shrug

"Where are we going?" Alice asks

"To visit my family. That is all I am telling you. Our plane leaves in 4 hours from Seattle. So everyone please pack. And trust me nothing back is going to happen. Please for once trust me", Bella begs

"I say we put it to a vote", Alice says

"Ok we will start with Rose and go around", Carlisle says

"I say we go. It will be good to get away from Forks", Rose says

"Hell yeah lets go. Little sister is surprising us", Emmett says

Bella discreetly smiles at that.

"Yes, yes, yes", Alice says bouncing

"Yes", Jasper says

"I trust you love so yes", Edward says kissing Bella's lips

"I would love to go", Esme says smiling

"I guess that settles it. Everyone pack. We leave within 45 minutes", Carlisle says smiling

"What clothes will need Bella?" Alice asks

"Nothing too fancy. You will have fun though Ali", Bella says smiling

Bella picks up Jemmett and Alirose. Edward picks up Renesmee and they start packing everything they will need.

"Your not taking much love", Edward says noticing what Bella was not packing

"I have clothes where we are going", Bella says smiling

"Please give me a hint", Edward says trying to dazzle the answer out of Bella

"No. None of that. This is a surprise. Not getting it out of me. I will pack the triplets while you finish packing", Bella says starting to pack a suitcase for the triplets

When she was done they make their way to Edward's Volvo. The other Cullen's where all getting ready putting suitcases in the cars. Emmett and Rose were taking Rosalie's M3 with Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme will be taking Carlisle's Mercedes. While Edward put the suitcases in while Bella checked that the Pack was coming which they were.

Driving to Seattle Edward tried to get where they were going out of Bella but she refused to give him the destination.

"You surprised me with Island Esme. Now I am surprising you", Bella states simply

"Just tell me where we are flying too", Edward says trying to dazzle her

"No. But I will give you a clue it is not out of the US", Bella says grinning

They arrive at the private airport the Bella told they to go too they see the Pack waiting for them with Charlie talking to the pilot.

"Hey Dad", Bella says getting out of the Volvo

"Hey Bells we are nearly set. Everyone should get on board", Charlie replies

"Your coming Charlie?" Alice asks

"Of course. Now everyone hop on board the suitcases will be loaded and off we go", Charlie says as two men move to put all the luggage in the jet

"Chief Black your coming?" Carlisle asks Billy

"Charlie invited me. Do you have a clue where he is taking us?" Billy asks as he gets comfy in his wheelchair on the plane

"We don't Chief Black. Bella won't tell us either", Carlisle replies

Bella shook hands with the pilot and the co-pilot. Quietly talking to them before going to join her family and friends. Bella sits next to Jemmett. With Renesmee and Alirose next to him and then Edward.

"Mummy where are we going?" Alirose asks

"You will see my love. You will all love it", Bella says kissing her forehead

"So Bells we are staying in the States?" Emmett asks

"Yes. That is all I am telling you. Your going to be shocked to learn a few things. But hopefully you will all cope with the surprises", Bella says grinning hiding her nervousness

"Bring it on Little sis", Emmett says grinning

"Don't say I didn't warn you", Bella says

"You should listen to us. Be prepared to be shocked", Charlie says taking a drink

"We can handle it", Jasper and Emmett say

"Very well", Charlie says

"How long is the flight?" Jacob asks

"4 hours so get comfortable", Bella says

"Is there food?" Embry asks

"Yes. The flight attendant will bring some out soon. Get as much as you want. Don't worry about the price", Bella says

"Bells you can't afford this", Jacob states

"You will be surprised", Bella replies

"What does that mean?" Paul asks

"You will find out", Charlie replies for Bella

" _Edward can you read Charlie's mind?" Rose thinks_

Edward discreetly shakes his head. He was surprised he couldn't read Charlie's thoughts. Bella smirks at Edward knowing he would have tried to read her Dad's thoughts. Bella thinks how the Cullen's and Pack will get alone with her VAMPIRE family they were going to see…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

The entire 4 hour plane ride was spent with the Cullen's and the Pack trying to get their destination out of Bella and Charlie but neither budged but they seemed to stare at each other like they were having a private conversation. Which was correct they were. Bella hadn't told the Cullen's all her powers.

" _They are going to freak Dad", Bella thinks to him_

" _Well they are going to find out eventually do you really think I could keep up a 'human' lifestyle?" Charlie thinks_

" _They are going to be so pissed by some of our families …diet… habits", Bella thinks_

Charlie snorted in amusement causing the Pack and the Cullen's to look at him. Bella glares at him.

" _Can you please act human? We land soon when we get to the ranch you won't have too anymore", Bella thinks_

" _Finally. At least you get proper visions of the future", Charlie says_

Bella doesn't answer as she feels Charlie shield himself from her. She glares at her father but Charlie just grins in amusement.

"This is your captain speaker we will be landing in 10 minutes", the Pilot says

"Ok Cullen's, Pack listen up. Dad is going to take a car with the luggage. I will go in a car with Edward. Follow Dad closely and listen to my directions. We wouldn't like you all getting lost in the sun would we?" Bella asks

"Bella", Rose hisses looking at Charlie

"Don't worry Rose. Now I suggest you sit for landing", Bella suggests

"So we are somewhere sunny?" Jasper asks

"Yes. Don't worry there is cloud over the airport. We won't be seen and cars are waiting for us", Bella replies as the plane comes into land

The cabin crew go to disarm the door. Bella and Charlie walk to the door of the plane and sigh.

"Home", both say they smile at each other

"Not quite", Bella says softly

Charlie nods in agreement.

"Ok everyone lets get the luggage and get where we are going", Charlie says going out the plane door

Bella follows with Renesmee who was looking around smiling.

"It is hot here Mama", Nessie says

"It is my love. Much different to Forks", Bella replies

"Where are we Bella?" Carlisle asks

"We are in Tennessee. Now I think our luggage are in the cars lets get a move on", Bella says buckling the triplets in, "DAD! Don't you dare drive your _normal_ speed"

"Come on Bells", Charlie whines

"No. Not yet", Bella says to him

Charlie sighs and nods.

"Lets go", Bella says getting into the drivers seat of the SUV

Edward got in the passenger seat. Alice and Carlisle were in the third row.

"Bella I can drive", Edward says protesting

"Trust me you want me to drive with the way Dad will be driving. Oh look he has already started", Bella says nodding at Charlie's car screeching away

The car they were in lunches forward as Bella it's the accelerator.

"I swear that man is still a teenager!" Bella mutters as she follows behind her Dad

She making sure the other Cullen's and Pack were tailing her. That was the only reason she wasn't going as fast as she would normally. Alice was bouncing but slightly worried about why she couldn't see. Carlisle was worried about the speed Charlie and Bella were driving. They were speeding even more than a vampire. Edward was also worried about the high speeds. Bella just smiles at him.

"Dad is a teenager at heart. Hard to believe he is old really isn't it?" Bella asks smiling

"Bella…", Edward starts

"We are coming in", Bella says slowing down

They could see picked fences with horses who turn in the direction of the cars. A wooden sign hung above the entrance saying 'Southern Bells Ranch'. In front of them was a VERY large wooden house. It looked very southern. Jasper sees barns in the back and heard the horses. What were they doing on a ranch?

Bella smiles she was home. She parks next to Charlie who she knew was going to freak out about seeing his mother. Bella gets out and smells the air she had since she was little.

"Why are we on a ranch Bella?" Jasper asks

"Why do I smell vampires?" Jacob asks

"You will have your answer in 10 minutes", Bella says getting the triplets out and handing them to their imprints.

"Why can't you hold them?" Leah asks

"Because I don't want them to be crush in hugs. DAD! 8 MINUTES. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT CAR", Bella yells approaching the car

Still it didn't open.

"Damn it Dad you a man. Don't want mum to see you cowering from your mother do you?" Bella asks

Everyone was surprised with what Bella said. But they were more shocked when Charlie stepped out of the SUV and sparkled in the sun. Charlie turned to Bella scowling his eyes to everyone but Bella surprised them they were both red and gold.

"I don't cower Isabella", Charlie growls

"Whatever Dad. 5 minutes", Bella says coming to his side

"What direction?" Charlie asks

"The creak", Bella says

"Charlie you're a vampire?" Alice asks shocked

"Yes. I have been for a while actually. Story for another time we have…", Charlie starts looking at Bella

"3 minutes", Bella says

"Till the family come. What do you say darling daughter stand with ya Dad tall and proud?" Charlie asks his southern drawl surprising everyone but Bella who grins

"I missed that accent", Bella says

"Come on", Charlie says

"Of course Daddy I with stand tall with ya", Bella says her own southern drawl coming out as she stands tall with her father

"Your both southern?" Jasper asks shocked

"Of course sugar. Now hold the questions. I can hear the family now. Horseback and running Daddy", Bella says to her father

That's when the Cullen's and Pack hear running the sound of vampires running and horses hooves hitting the ground. The see a large group run out of the forest. The kids where on horseback as the adults ran beside them with ease and a carefree expression. The kids spot Bella and Charlie first.

"Aunt Isabella!" "Cuz" "Daughter" "Granddaughter" "Sister"

They were all shouting at Bella then Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie!" "Cuz" "Son" "Charles" "Grandson" "Dad" "Brother" "Charlie!"

As soon as those words were said the vampires approached with smiling and warm faces even if some had gold eyes and some had red. Bella bent down and scooped a child around 6 up.

"Aunt Isabella! Your finally here!" the little boy says

Bella laughs, "Of course nephew. Where else would I be?"

"Isabella", a woman says who looks like Bella with some differences

"Sister Mackenzie", Bella says smiling

"Been a time sis. What keep ya?" another woman asks

"Has to be the vamps behind her Anna. They certainly look confused. Oh and look she bought shape-shifters", the other girl says

"Arabella, Annabella good to see my triplets again", Bella says as the share a three way hug

"My turn!" a woman says with reddish brown hair

"Sister Mekenna", Bella says smiling

"Sister Isabella", Mekenna says hugging Bella smiling

"My little sis is here! About time Izzy", a tall vampire says with a smirk

"Jason just get over here big bro and give me a hug", Bella says smiling

Jason scoops her up and spins her around.

"Finally you're here and he will stop bugging me!" a teen says

"Andy is annoyed", Jason says grinning

"It is Andrew big brother. Hi big sis long time no see", Andrew says hugging her

"When were you turned?" Bella asks

"6 months ago. You know the 18th birthday celebration you and Dad missed!" Andrew says

Bella put her hands up, "I was dealing with many things"

"Charlie!" a woman calls

Bella and the others turn to see Renee walking through the crowd her gold eyes shining with light they had never seen before. All the Pack and Cullen's were shocked that Renee was a vampire especially after they saw her look human and act human.

"Ren", Charlie breathed scooping her up and kissing her passionately

"Renee is a vampire?" Alice asks shocked at the turn of events

"They are actually together?" Esme asks

"Long story. But Phil was made up for reasons you will understand soon", Bella says then turns back to her parents, "Mamma I don't need to see this"

Renee stopping kissing Charlie and walked to Bella eyes taking in everything.

"Beautiful. I knew you would make one hell of a vampire I am glad you finally joined us", Renee says hugging Bella

"Been a long time waiting to be changed. But Edward did it in the end. 3 days before my 19th birthday", Bella replies

"Out of my way", a voice says

"Charles Geoffrey Swan!" another voice says

Charlie groans recognising the voice of his mother and the voice of his mother-in-law. Two woman walked forward both had aged appearance of about 40.

"Mamma. Ma", Charlie tries

"You haven't contacted me in 3 years! You should know by now to call your own mother!" the woman yells

"What about Renee? You disappeared for 3 years with her daughter!" the other woman yelled

"Mamma I was ok with it", Renee tries to calm her mother and mother-in-law down, "Isabella has come home"

Both women turn to Bella and smile.

"Isabella", one says

"Nan Helen", Bella says smiling giving her Nan a hug

"You have become a terrific vampire", Helen says backing off

"Of course you would have. She has our genes", the other woman says

"Nana Marie. I missed you", Bella says hugging the older woman

"I missed you too darling. Your Grandpa has been driving me crazy!" Marie Higginbotham

"I have not!" a man says who had to be in his 50's. He had red eyes.

"Pop Dave", Bella says hugging him

"Isabella you're a sight for saw eyes", Dave Higginbotham says

"There is my granddaughter", a man says who was also in his 50's but with gold eyes

"Pop Geoffrey", Bella says smiling and hugging him

"You are an amazing vampire", Geoffrey Swan says

"Hi Dad", Charlie says hugging his father

"Son you have had your mother worried sick", Geoffrey Swan says to his son

"I am an adult", Charlie says

"That is hard to believe", a woman says that has gold eyes

"Grandmother Esmeralda McCarty", Bella says smiling hugging the older woman

"McCarty? Es?" Emmett asks shocked

"Hello Husband", Esmeralda says shocking all the Cullen's and the Pack

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
